txo_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Death
Death is the state a character is in when their health reaches zero (or less). They have 6 minutes to stay there, or resurrect from the spirit immediately. When this happens, they leave a corpse at the location where they died. If the player decides to release their spirit from the corpse, they will turn into a spirit form (a ghost. A character will stay dead until they return to their corpse as a spirit, are resurrected by Death at a graveyard, or are resurrected by a player character near the corpse. While you are dead, there are some interesting graphical effects. The sky looks like a white whirlpool, and everything you see is white and black. Death will automatically remove all Buffs and Debuffs from the character, except for the "ghost" debuff, which is applied. If you die in an inaccessible area, such as far past the Fatigue limit in the ocean, your ghost may not be able to get close enough to your corpse to rejoin it; in this case you will have to resurrect at a graveyard. If you die in an instance, and release spirit, you will teleport to the Graveyard and then you must reenter the instance to be able to recover your corpse, and you will do so the second you enter, no matter where your corpse was in the instance. Something interesting to note is that when you are dead, you pass through any gates or barriers and the instance door(if any). The term ghost run originally described an exploit to travel to certain areas while dead (and thus immune to damage) but now refers to the distance a player would have to cross from the graveyard to their corpse. This may even have an effect on how willing players are to reattempt entering dangerous areas. For example, dying in Grambor Mountain instances sends the player to the graveyard at Oriya, which is located on nearly the other side of the zone; as a result, many players are hesitant to play in that location with inexperienced players and suffer repeated death and the time-consuming run back. Durability as a ghost When your ghost is killed, you suffer another 10% durability loss on equipped items. For example, if you are killed in combat and you get your ghost killed trying to rejoin your corpse (now having died twice), then give up and use Death, you would suffer a 3x10+25 = 55% durability loss on all equipped items and 25% on inventory items. Upon dying in TxO Online, all of your equipped items immediately take a 10% durability reduction (this applies only to items equipped when you died, not to items in your inventory). You have a few minutes in which to be resurrected by a player, or you may release yourself to the nearest graveyard as a spirit. While in spirit form, you can run back to your corpse and rejoin it for no additional penalty by selecting the "Resurrect Now" button when you come within range; you come back to life with half health and half mana. Run speed is increased to 125% of normal while you are a spirit (Reapers have a special class ability called Death Sprint that gives them even more speed) and you are able to walk on water. Your ghost can breathe underwater in lakes, rivers, coastal waters, and even lava, but if you swim into the deep ocean your ghost can still die of fatigue. Movement In general, you can run much faster in spirit form. Death The Deaths present in each graveyard can bring you back to life immediately, saving you a trip to your corpse. However, doing this will cause all of your equippable items to take an additional 15% durability hit; this applies both to equipped items, and to items in your inventory. In addition, you will suffer from rebirth sickness. This sickness decreases all of your attributes and damage dealt by 75%, and has a duration that varies depending on your level: * Characters from level 1-10 are not affected. (However, they still take the additional durability decrease) * Characters from level 11-19 will suffer from one minute of sickness for every level they are above 10. For example, a level 12 character would be sick for two minutes, because they are 2 levels above level 10. while a level 18 character would be sick for eight minutes. * Characters level 20 and up suffer from ten minutes of sickness with no exceptions. Category:Gameplay Mechanics